


How do I say it

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flare of jealous sparked in the pit of his stomach as he leaned against his locker watching her. Somehow his eyes constantly betrayed him and found their way to her. It didn’t matter where they were, who they were around, or what they were doing she always seemed to hold a magnetic pull that forced his eyes to zone in on her, and without fail there was always the constant tear in his heart that reminded him he couldn’t have her no matter how desperately he wanted her. There was multiple reasons why. Namely her brother and the fact that he valued his life, but also knowing fully well that he was just Isaac Lahey while she was the one and only Cora Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I say it

A flare of jealous sparked in the pit of his stomach as he leaned against his locker watching her. Somehow his eyes constantly betrayed him and found their way to her. It didn’t matter where they were, who they were around, or what they were doing she always seemed to hold a magnetic pull that forced his eyes to zone in on her, and without fail there was always the constant tear in his heart that reminded him he couldn’t have her no matter how desperately he wanted her. There was multiple reasons why. Namely her brother and the fact that he valued his life, but also knowing fully well that he was just Isaac Lahey while she was the one and only Cora Hale.

Even at her simplest moments such as now where she didn’t mean to be as utterly breath taking as she was, she had a way of stealing his brother away from him. From the way she had her arms loosely folded across her chest with the tiny upturn of the corners of her mouth and even how she rested against the wall with her foot pressed against the brick it was clear to anyone paying attention that she was completely absorbed in whatever far fetched story Stiles was baiting her with. Of course that never took much for him to accomplish. Still though the sight of her with him even in this environment was enough to make him jealous.

He took a deep shaky breath fighting the urge to walk over there with each nanosecond that clicked by instead he turned on his heels and walked away from the pair not trusting his own body knowing full well it would more than likely betray him.

A tight hand grabbed a hold of his arm giving no option but to swing around and look down at the person who stopped him. Lighter brown eyes gazed up at him with the ever matching playful smirk on thin lips. Lips that constantly begged to be sealed with his own, or pulled open. He wasn’t quite sure which of the two they wanted the most but knew none the less that he would do either if she asked. He was pulled from his own musings with a sharp elbow to his stomach. “Are you going to answer me?” She demanded eyebrows were lifted as if every single second was a second to long that he hadn’t answered her.

While playing it cool was hardly a skill he possessed he opted to give it a try as an easy going smile came to him just as he shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, “Maybe I like making you wait. Have you wondering what my response is going to be. Maybe it’s all a game.”

Her soft laughter rung through the air and it wasn’t until the sound died down that he even realized they were standing in the middle of a busy hallway where a buzz of other conversations filled the air but none of it was important enough to register as long as she stood right there in front of him. “Uh-huh, or you’re just covering your hairy werewolf ass instead of admitting that you were totally checking out that girl’s chest.”

His mouth hung open letting the cool air fill him as he tried to find his words to argue back but came up short, “I-uh. Crap.” He muttered as he shook his head the feeling of his curls shaking at the movement had someone’s hands reaching up and running themselves through them. He glanced up at a slightly startled Cora with a crooked smile, “If you do that again you may have to keep going.” His voice dropped naturally into a playful growl that had her pulling away laughing lightly.

"Oh I am sure there are other things you would rather have stroked." Her words had his entire body coming to a pause as his eyes widened and his mouth ran dry.

"Uh," he murmured trying to find the words to convey the things he had on his mind, "I— wow." he said shaking his head once more and all he heard was her joyful laugh causing his heart to swell up once more. He would make himself look like a complete and utter fool every single day as long as it meant hearing that sound.

She reached out nearly shoving him before dropping her hands at the last second and turning her head to the right to stare at the lockers not making eye contact with him, “sorry,” she mumbled, her eyes flicking to glance at him for a moment and he took note of how she was gently biting her lip seeming to be afraid.

He just nodded offering her a hug. “Don’t be,” He said just as she fell into him feeling like everything right in the world. “I know that you didn’t mean it in that way. So don’t apologize.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head not sparing a single thought as to how she would read that because nothing in his world matter more than assuring her that she didn’t mess up.

He felt her head move underneath his lips in a nodding motion as she pulled away to look up at him her usual snark already back in place, “I was just going to say that you’re a typical teenage boy. I say one thing and your head automatically goes straight to sex.”

"You know if you didn’t say things that made my brain think about sex it wouldn’t." He said quickly as he began walking to their next class that they shared trying to get there in time before the bell but spending any moment with her was worth possibly being late for class.

She caught up with a huff of breath that told him easily she was annoyed she had to catch up with him rather than the other way around. “If I said spoon you would automatically think sex. It’s not what I say, it’s how you interpret it.”

He glanced over at her for a moment before forcing himself to look away to avoid tripping over any of the other students that seemed to constantly surround them, “It’s not my fault you say sexual things. Stop blaming me for things that are out of my control or else I’ll be forced to shut you up.”

"Oh I would like to see you try, Lahey." Before he could grab her though she brushed past him into the classroom leaving him there with his mouth hanging open slightly just to hear her calling out, "Don’t be catching any flies with that large mouth of yours." He shook his head with a small chuckle as he finally went into the class just as the bell rung and took his seat behind her.

Every day was like that. Little by little Isaac fell in love with the snarky Hale girl while she remained oblivious of her actions. It was all her fault, he supposed. After all he couldn’t help how he felt.

A loud thunk drew him from his thoughts a few hours later as he looked up to meet the gaze of a highly annoyed Cora who apparently had just dropped her lunch tray on the table before taking a seat, “Who does she think she is?” she growled. Her eyes were unfocused as she ranted completely seething.

He sat there waiting to ask because he knew otherwise would result in bodily harm. Once she took a bite of her apple he decided there was no better time than now. “So, who are we imagining ripping their head off today?” He kept his voice low not wanting to seem like he was against her in any way.

"Lydia fucking Martin," she snapped causing him to flinch just slightly in his seat.

He quickly recovered as he picked up his bottle of water opting to use it as a somewhat shield, “What’d she do?”

With each discussion as they continued to talk she seemed to become more calm as she just glared at the red head in question, “Oh you know. She just thinks everyone belongs to her with absolutely no concern for other people’s feelings.”

He turned to look at Lydia to see her laughing at something Stiles must have said and nodded, it was obvious why she was so upset. She was mad about those two flirting. He knew it wasn’t possible but he couldn’t help but feel his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. He sighed heavily as he tore his eyes from the two and back to the woman he was hopelessly in love with. If only he could say the words to let her know that. But even if he did he knew that the feeling wasn’t returned. She didn’t love him. She couldn’t love him. “You don’t know. They could just be friends,” he pointed out as he picked up his fork and poked around at his food.

A harsh laugh broke the momentary silence causing him to lift his head and regard Cora with some concern. Maybe she was actually losing it over Stiles. “You think I care about what those two do?” She asked quickly just as she shook her hair, “I could careless about what she does to Stiles. It’s what she says about others I care about.”

His mind raced for a moment trying to piece together what she meant but she couldn’t possibly mean Scott, could she? Not when she should be jealous of Allison if that were the case. He didn’t have much he could offer as he sat there feeling dizzy due to the confusion. He pushed his tray from his body, “Who is it?” He asked finally raising his gaze.

Her eyes seemed to be alight with fire as she glared at him. She stood silently snatching her plate up and stepping away from him only to turn back, “You know you can be really stupid sometimes.” Without waiting for him to say anything she walked away leaving him completely speechless.

"Cora! Wait!" he called after her standing quickly to chase after her. It wasn’t until they reached the empty hallway that he finally caught up with her and grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her back to him gently, "What’s going on?" He asked quietly studying her face for a moment before reaching up running his thumb over her cheek bone sucking in a deep breath, "What’s going on? You know that you can talk to me about anything."

"Nearly anything," she interjected stepping away from him quickly. "Just…leave me alone, please?" She sounded so small, so defeated that he couldn’t find it in himself to argue with her. But he couldn’t just stand there.

"Cora, you can talk to me about anything! It might not be easy for me to hear because I…," his words came to a halt before he knew that he had to say something. Anything to reassure her. "I love you, Cora. I would do anything to make you happy. Even if it’s dealing with you having emotions for anyone."

Suddenly he felt lips upon his and only got his hands wrapped around her waist in time before she could possibly slip away from her. He returned the kiss as passionately as he possibly could before the wheels in his head began to spin trying to put everything in place. After a moment he pulled away and looked down at her, “What was that for?” He asked.

With a roll of her eyes she gently shoved him away, “Seriously? Who do you think I had feelings for? Stiles? Honestly?” With a sharp laugh she shook her head, “You really aren’t as smart as I thought you were. It’s you I love. Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?”

Needing no more prompting he quickly pulled her to himself pressing his lips to hers once more.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is beautifulintelligentandimmune and I'm always taking prompts!


End file.
